criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tip of the Silver Tongue
Tip of the Silver Tongue is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-third case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Vexation Woods district of Evergrace. Plot After the discovery that supposed vampire Brent Von Vaughn may have been collecting blood from murdered victims for a reason, Katelyn and the player headed to Brent's estate where they entered and found a coffin in the lobby. Katelyn then opened the coffin and screamed when she found Brent's body dead in a peaceful slumber. Jason then revealed that the victim was murdered when his tongue was cut out before the killer left him in the display he was placed in. They then suspected the victim's maid and gothic resident Jenny Ashworth before investigating the victim's vampire themed bar, where they found clues to suspect an employee of the bar, gothic bartender Fleur Pennington, and local vigilante Victor Darkheart, who claimed that he would never kill unless it was self-defense. Soon after, a young woman in a purple gown came to the station and flirted with Katelyn briefly before revealing herself to be Diana Arias, a servant of the victim. The servant then confessed that she was a dominatrix working in a local dungeon owned by Yuna Blackwell, who was out of town, prompting the detectives to suspect Diana in the murder before they investigated the dungeon and uncovered that Jenny was spying on the victim. They then found clues back at the bar to suspect vampire hunter Jasper Stokes and learn that Fleur wanted to be a vampire and insisted that the victim turn him. Soon after, Diana came to tell them that she saw someone snooping around Blackwell's Dungeon. They then headed to the dungeon and discovered that Jasper was snooping around the dungeon, hoping to find anything on Brent that could help him get the vampire locked up. They then shooed Jasper away before finding out that Diana was sharing animal blood with the victim and that Victor was spying on the victim for proof of his secret life as a vampire. In the end, as the sun started to rise, the detectives found enough clues to apprehend Victor as the killer. They then confronted the vigilante about the murder and he confessed to the murder following Katelyn asking him about killing Brent and removing his tongue. Victor then confessed that the victim had murdered his whole family in cold blood. Struck by disbelief, he then explained that he had found his family dead in their family home when he returned from a work trip in New York, all of their bodies drained of blood. He then angrily said to them, tears in his eyes, that he was sure that someone in the district had struck out at his family for a reason, and he needed to find out why. He then became a vigilante, waging justice for his murdered family. He then told them that he soon followed the trail to Brent's estate, where he uncovered the fact that Brent was collecting human blood to drink. Convinced that Brent had killed his whole family, Victor then confronted the vampire, who told him that the Darkheart family had double-crossed the von Vaughn family. He then told Victor that he didn't commit the crime, but he did steal the blood from their cold bodies. Victor then shouted in insane grievance as he explained how he couldn't stand seeing Brent and his vampiric ways. The confession led Victor to strike out at Brent, knocking the vampire unconscious as he collapsed into the coffin before Victor came up with the idea of "silencing him forever" by removing his tongue. A tearful Katelyn then sent the vigilante to trial, where Judge Dosett decided to put Victor in a psychological institution where he would serve out his prison sentence of forty years while getting psychological help. Soon after, Felix and the player then noticed that Katelyn had ran out of the station, crying. The player and Camilla, the latter worried about her friend, then hurried to the vampiric bar, where they found Katelyn's camera left in the bar. They then recovered a black liquid on the camera and sent it to Sophia, who revealed it was pen ink. She also revealed that there was DNA belonging to gothic author Chelsea Vázquez on the camera, prompting the player and Camilla to question the author. Chelsea then confessed that Katelyn was a close friend of hers and that she was supporting her friend in her hard times. She then said that Katelyn had left to look for her lost possession at Blackwell's Dungeon. Camilla and the player then found a broken locket that they restored and found the locket to be a photo of a father and two daughters. Katelyn then arrived, confessing that Victor's arrest shook her badly due to her father dying when they were young in the district. She then asked the duo to help her as she wanted to live life to the fullest and ask Diana out on a date. They then helped Katelyn pick out some flowers for a flower crown and the player went with Katelyn to meet with Diana, the latter accepting the former's request of a date. Meanwhile, Felix went with the player to investigate Brent's blood collecting only to find out that the safe where Brent kept his blood vials had been tampered with as the vials were empty. They then sent the empty blood vials to Jason, who confirmed that he was able to find proof that Jasper was the one who stole the blood. Jasper then confessed that he only stole the blood to help out witch's apprentice Naomi Woodford, who promised him viable proof on Brent to get him put on the death row. They then confronted Naomi, who told them that she asked Jasper for the blood as she wished to use the blood in a protection matrix to protect her and her mentor, Sienna Creighton, from the legend's madness. She then told them that Brent was in league with the original leader as he had made vicious ideologies with the leader. She denied knowing the name of the original leader, but she allowed them to confiscate the blood from her. They then took the blood back to the station and returned them to Jason, who promised to donate the blood to local hospitals in the city. After all the events, the Chief told the team that they were closing in on the original leader's identity, but they needed to investigate further. Soon after, Katelyn returned from her date, telling them that it was a romantic date. The chief then told them to keep an eye out for the original leader and all leads connected with them. Summary Victim *'Brent Von Vaughn' (found dead in his coffin bed, his tongue removed) Murder Weapon *'Adze' Killer *'Victor Darkheart' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses hazel water *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses hazel water *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses hazel water *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses hazel water *The suspect takes sleeping pills Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses hazel water. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer is over 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vampire's Estate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Candles, Maid's Apron) *Examine Maid's Apron. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Jenny Ashworth) *Question Jenny about the murder of her employer. (New Crime Scene: Vampiric Bar) *Investigate Vampiric Bar. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Torn Flyer) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Written Orders; New Suspect: Fleur Pennington) *Ask Fleur how she knew the victim. *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Vigilante Poster; New Suspect: Victor Darkheart) *Interrogate Victor about if he was familiar with the victim. *Examine Candles. (Result: Strange Necklace) *Analyze Strange Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hazel water) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Diana about serving the victim. (New Crime Scene: Blackwell's Dungeon) *Investigate Blackwell's Dungeon. (Clues: Box of Tools, Victim's Ascot) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Photos. (09:00:00) *Confront Jenny about placing the camera in the dungeon. (Attribute: Jenny uses hazel water and knows vampire lore) *Examine Victim's Ascot. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills, Jenny takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Bar Counter) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Note to Victim) *Examine Note to Victim. (Result: Fleur's Handwriting Identified) *Ask Fleur about wanting to be turned. (Attribute: Fleur takes sleeping pills, uses hazel water and knows vampire lore) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Vampire Threat; New Suspect: Jasper Stokes) *Question Jasper about threatening the victim's life. (Attribute: Jasper knows vampire lore) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jasper about searching Blackwell's Dungeon. (Attribute: Jasper uses hazel water and takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Dungeon Table) *Investigate Dungeon Table. (Clues: Faded Journal, Golden Chalice) *Examine Golden Chalice. (Result: Red Liquid) *Examine Red Liquid. (Result: Animal Blood) *Ask Diana about drinking animal blood. (Attribute: Diana knows vampire lore and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Notes on Victim) *Analyze Notes on Victim. (09:00:00) *Ask Victor about spying on the victim. (Attribute: Victor knows vampire lore, uses hazel water and takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Coffin Bed. (Clues: Locked Case, Cleaning Trolley) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Adze Found; Murder Weapon Found: Adze) *Analyze Adze. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Examine Cleaning Trolley. (Result: Victim's Tongue) *Analyze Victim's Tongue. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons in the Dark (3/6). (No stars) Demons in the Dark (3/6) *Investigate Vampiric Bar. (Clue: Katelyn's Camera) *Examine Katelyn's Camera. (Result: Dark Liquid) *Analyze Dark Liquid. (06:00:00) *Question Chelsea about her ink on Katelyn's camera. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Blackwell's Dungeon. (Clue: Box of Equipment) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Old Locket) *Check on Katelyn about her old locket. *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clue: Bunch of Flowers) *Examine Bunch of Flowers. (Result: Flower Crown) *Go with Katelyn to ask Diana Arias on a date. (Reward: Vampiric Face) *Investigate Vampire's Estate. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Empty Vials of Blood) *Analyze Empty Vials of Blood. (09:00:00) *Confront Jasper about breaking into the victim's belongings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Question Naomi Woodford about the blood she took from Jasper. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Vexation Woods